1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a soft mirror structure, more particularly to a mirror structure that is convenient to be rolled up and to proceed cutting procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people always walk around mirrors whenever they are brushing teeth, washing clothes, etc. General mirror only has the function of reflecting objects, such as reflecting appearances by means of mirrors. Presently, producers make an improvement that is to reduce the mirror volume for easily carrying. Hence, users may keep their faces clean without the is limitations of locations, time, etc. The manufacturing procedures of the mirror with smaller volume are listed below:    1. Glass-wash: The two surfaces of a glass, which is cut to demand dimensions already, are washed firstly. Then powder ferric oxide with water shall be brushed on a surface that is to be plated, mopped and cleaned by water while in dry. The surface to be plated is thus mopped and washed by a little tetrachloride, and then the residue that is stannous chloride may be washed by water. At last, the glass shall be washed by clean water.    2. Silver-coating: The washed glass may be disposed on a horizontal wooden frame or a horizontal wooden strip. A certain amount of silver liquid (argyrols) and another certain amount of reduction liquid can be stirred averagely and poured onto the washed glass. One noted thing is that the stirred liquid poured onto the glass may not be leaked from the glass. While a silver mirror is gradually appeared, the residue stirred liquid can be disregarded. Continuously, the glass can be washed by water and poured by gelatose for curing. After curing, brushing a layer of deep-red primer or antirust primer on the glass can be done.
According to above descriptions, mirrors are mostly coated by a layer of silver, and the glass of a mirror is not only that the hardness thereof is harder than other objects, but also is that the fragility is worse than others. Hence, while a production is made, the cutting procedures will be difficult to proceed. On the other hand, choosing glass to be a material for mirror shall produce a heavier mirror, which is thicker and is not easily to carry. As a matter of fact, small mirrors or different shapes of mirrors are manufactured to fit in with various applications but with the difficulty of the cutting procedures. Therefore, a soft mirror structure is developed to be easily rolled up and to proceed cutting procedures; more, the soft mirror structure with the slim volume and light weight is convenient to be stored and carried.
Thereby, the soft mirror structure may be discussed hereinafter.